


A Dull Life

by kuroshiro



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Rating May Change, So be warned, it's like this; shiro has nezumi's personality and kuroh has shion's personality, it's totally ooc, like shiro is not himself and kuroh is so shy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroshiro/pseuds/kuroshiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yashiro Isana has to return to his High School life after the Christmas Holidays, he does not expect to see the new comer known as Kuroh Yatogami. At first, he thinks he is plain, but the dark haired boy soon catches the eye of Yashiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dull Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a High School AU for Kuroh and Yashiro! I don't know where this is going. Hopefully I'll continue it.  
> There will be appearances of other characters, I just don't know how yet. (I'll figure something out).  
> Sorry for any mistakes within the story. I did check it over and edit it twice, so it should be okay. If I decide to continue this, I'll probably come back and edit the first chapter or something, so look out for that. 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Yashiro never liked High School. No, he hated it. Loathed it. It was a daily routine of getting up early, going to a building full of people and learning things he’d already read about. It bored him. So when term had started again after the Christmas Holiday, that feeling of misery and animosity returned.

Sitting in first period was tough. The monotone speech of the science teacher mixed with the muttering and giggling of other students and the ticking of the clock made him fatigued. Despite the coffee he had just before entering the school, his eyes would not stay open. However, his slightly disturbed sleep lasted no longer than 1 minute as the teacher called his name. Yashiro couldn’t remember how many times his name had been said, but on what seemed like the 7th or 8th time, the teacher was livid. 

“Isana!” he virtually shouted. “Do you know the answer?”

The boy in question fluttered his eyelids wearily, but said nothing. He scanned the room and realised that all eyes were on him. “No, I don’t. I didn’t hear the question.”  
“No doubt it was because you were sleeping in my class.”

“Most likely,” he retorted. Regardless of his intellect, he wasn’t exactly what you could call ‘well behaved’. He spoke rather impolitely to teachers, to people, and to anyone that annoyed him. He didn’t have friends, mainly because he didn’t want friends. No one fascinated him. Yet he was still invited to the parties that the popular students held. Yashiro wasn’t sure if it was because it was a normal thing to do, or if people were actually interested in him. Either way, he rarely attended them. Some ended with the police being called. Some ended when everyone passed out. But all were dreary. 

The teacher raised his eyebrows. “Well, then. I expect you to stay behind after my class.”

Yashiro said nothing as the rest of the class turned their attention away from him. The last one to look away was someone Yashiro hadn’t seen before. Long dark hair, intense blue eyes. Once his head had turned, he thought that, in all honestly, he looked like a girl from behind. He inwardly sniggered as he looked out the window at the bare trees and the sunless sky. 

Kuroh Yatogami. That was his name. During the course of the day, people continued to whisper it. Giggling girls gossiped amongst themselves about how attractive he was, and how shy and cute he had been during the classes they had shared with him. It was during his last period, Literature Class (something Yashiro always felt at ease in) that Kuroh was placed next him. 

As he tentatively sat down, he didn’t speak, nor did he look at him. He simply placed his books on the table and began to listen to the teacher. 

“Now, I asked you all to read The Great Gatsby over the holidays,” the teacher, named Mr Weissman started. He taught both science and Literature, but Yashiro didn’t have him for science. Instead, he was stuck with a dismal teacher who liked to pick on the silverette relentlessly. “It doesn’t matter if you didn’t read all of it, because it is somewhat difficult to get through. But, I am hoping that you got through the first few chapters, because we are now going to analyse them and try to understand why Fitzgerald did what he did.”

The class went on ordinarily for the remainder of the day. Kuroh didn’t speak at all, apart from when he was asked. However, as the class was dismissed, both Kuroh and Yashiro were asked to stay for a few moments. 

“I have no doubt that you’ve figured that Kuroh’s a new student here,” he said, talking to Yashiro. “Because he’s a new student, he’ll be a little behind on things. So, I have a favour to ask of you.”

“Yes?” Yashiro pressed. 

“I need you tutor him, so he can get through the book easier. I know how good you are at this class, and how far ahead you are, so I thought it’d be no problem for you to bring Kuroh here up to speed.”

“Why can’t you do it?” 

“I’m particularly busy after school. I would, but I have papers and exams to mark. And besides, it’d be good for you to get the experience of tutoring someone.”

Yashiro stood for a moment, thinking. Sure, he wasn’t exactly busy after school. Occasionally he’d go out with his sister, and rarely he’d attend a party, but nothing too extreme. The only thing that stopped him from agreeing was the fact that he couldn’t be bothered. It wasn’t idleness that brought about the feeling, but knowing that he’d have to spend time talking and helping someone. He didn’t like to help others. Seeing as he had been through more than anyone could dream about, he didn’t see what the problem was in letting other people handle their own business. 

In spite of his thoughts, he found himself nodding gently. Well, at least Weissman might let him off the hook from his detention.

“Thank you so much,” Weissman said, smiling. “I hope you don’t mind, Kuroh. It won’t take long for you to catch up.”

“I don’t. Thank you.” Yashiro noted Kuroh’s soft voice. It was almost… apprehensive, in a way.

“When do I start?” Yashiro questioned.

“Well, tonight, if you don’t mind. I’d like everyone on the same part of the book as soon as possible.”

The silverette simply nodded before turning to walk out of the room, Kuroh following behind. As they exited the room, they exchanged brief but simple conversation. “My sister will be picking me up, so you can come with me if you want and we can study at my house.”

“Thank you,” Kuroh said, grasping his coat and bag.

“We’ll take you home when we’re done for the day.”

Yashiro started walking towards the exit of the building. Soon, he reached the car park, where a silver Mondeo was waiting. It was one of the very few cars left. Leaning against the car was a tall woman with light hair, almost parallel to Yashiro’s. She looked young, at the most 21. Her clothes consisted of nothing more than a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt, with plain red flats. Her short hair was tied back in a ponytail. She smiled as she saw her brother saunter towards her. 

“Hi,” she greeted him. Spotting Kuroh walking just behind him, she questioned Yashiro with a raised eyebrow. “You’ve been making friends?” she asked. “Are you okay?” Mockingly, she placed the back of her hand on Yashiro’s forehead, as if to feel his temperature. In response, he gently knocked it away before cracking a small but noticeable smile.

“He’s a new student. I’ve been asked to tutor him.”

“Oh, oh. I see.” Turning to face Kuroh, she held out her hand in formal greeting. “My name is Claudia Isana. I’m his sister, if you didn’t figure that out.”

Kuroh took her hand and they shook briefly. “Kuroh Yatogami,” he replied, giving a slight smile for the first time since Yashiro had seen him.

“If he hasn’t told you already, his name,” she pointed at her brother, “is Yashiro Isana. He doesn’t have friends, so I doubt that he’d realise that you have to tell someone your name in order to be thoughtful to them.” Her now stern face glanced at him in a patronizing manor. Perhaps she thought that Yashiro had alarmed Kuroh. It wouldn’t surprise her in the slightest. 

“Shut up, you,” Yashiro said, climbing into the passenger’s seat of the car.

“Just hop in,” Claudia told Kuroh before walking to the driver’s seat. Kuroh did as he was told, and strapped himself in.


End file.
